100 Blainchel Moments
by innerdialogue
Summary: Based on a 100 Prompt challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**001 Beginnings**

Their first meeting wasn't anything special. Her attention had been split between encouraging Kurt and focusing on her own performance, so Rachel hadn't really given the boy a second thought when he came up to them. Sure he was cute, but he was Kurt's classmate. A Warbler. Competition. She had more important things to think about.

**002 Middles**

Blaine has never been in the middle of a love triangle before. It's not even a triangle, really—more of a love angle. He's in the middle with Kurt and Rachel branching off on their own, and he doesn't know which way to go.

**003 Ends**

She kisses him while he's in line for coffee. Her lips are soft and warm, and he can taste the traces of her white chocolate mocha on them, and beneath all of that is just the taste of _her_. That kiss marks the ending of Blaine's only liking boys. It marks the end of the confusion and the end to the loneliness.

**004 First**

Their first kiss was the result of copious amounts of alcohol and the random chance of a spinning bottle. That doesn't make it any less important, though.

**005 Last**

There's something lurking beneath the surface of their relationship—in Rachel's mind, anyway— and it tells her that one day, Blaine is going to wake up and decide he really does like boys better and drop her faster than a hot potato. That's why she kisses him like each kiss may be their last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

**006 Hours**

After the game of spin-bottle, Blaine and Rachel spend the rest of the evening wrapped up together on her dads's sofa, lazily making out, oblivious to the rest of the part around them.

**007 Days**

There is a calendar on the wall of Rachel's bedroom. She uses it to count down until special days. Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals. They've all been crossed off the list. The next day, however, is very special and it's marked with a gold star: her first date with Blaine Anderson.

**008 Weeks**

The two weeks Blaine spends in Indiana visiting his grandmother are hard for Rachel. She tries to keep herself busy, but without her preferred duet-partner, she finds that she just can't be as great alone as they are together.

**009 Months**

Their last summer in Ohio is bittersweet. They can finally afford to spend all of their free time together, but both Rachel and Blaine know that come fall, they are off to separate schools, to separate lives. They decide to make the next three months the best of their lives.

**010 Years**

It was strange, Blaine thought, how someone could live years of their lives believing one way and have it all can change in one moment. That's the way it happened for him when he kissed Rachel at her party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**011 Red**

Blaine can't explain it, but there's something about Rachel that makes him very…protective. When she shows up on his doorstep drenched in the sticky, dripping remains of a 7Eleven Slushie all he can see is red.

**012 Grey**

Rachel sees Blaine differently than she did the others. She doesn't see him as the other half of McKinley's It Couple, nor is he the star destined to stand beside her on a Broadway stage. Blaine Anderson is the boy she sees sitting beside her on a porch swing, wrinkled and grey, singing lullabies to their grandchildren.

**013 White**

It happens after practice. Rachel tries helplessly to mediate as Finn and Blaine argue. They start shoving and suddenly the space occupied by Blaine moments before is empty as he is pushed down the staircase. Later, after a visit to the doctor and a mild concussion, Quinn confides to Rachel that she's never seen her look as white as she had when Blaine fell.

**014 Black**

There is something about the way Blaine wears a tuxedo that makes Rachel melt like an ice sculpture on the Fourth of July. The sharp, clean-cut lines, the broad shoulders—surely he should be in GQ. It's everything Rachel can do to hold herself back from shoving the rabbi aside and starting their honeymoon a little early.

**015 Blue**

A week ago, Blaine would have told you that his favorite popsicle was grape. As he watches Rachel eat one on a hot sunny day in July, however, he can't help but think he's rather partial to blue raspberry now. Or wish that he were blue too.


End file.
